Kisame's Little Crush
by ILuvItachi
Summary: Kisame is starting to fall for his partner in crime…hard. How will he approach Itachi on this matter? Will they become a cute couple…will Itachi even give Kisame the time of day? Are relationships even allowed on the job? KisaIta, DeiSaso. Ch. 5 up.
1. Prologue

_Kisame is starting to fall for his partner in crime…hard. How will he approach Itachi on this matter? Will they become a cute couple…will Itachi even give Kisame the time of day? Are relationships even allowed on the job? Tune in to find out if love will blossom in the Akatsuki organization. KisaIta, slight slight DeiSaso. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but __no__ flames._

_I do not own Naruto nor that gang…I mean criminal organization, the Akatsuki. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke will become a gay couple and get married in a gay marriage acceptable state…Itachi would be mine, yum. _

_Notes: This is rated teen, not kids, due to a more complicated story line in later chapters and a few mature (or not so mature) words. I apologize for any of the OC (out of character) but it is suppose to help the plot along. There are obviously gay interests in this story._

**Kisame's Little Crush**

**Prologue**

"Itachi-san," I call to my associate. I look around in a haze, feeling more confused each minute. My usual optimistic self does not feel so upbeat at this moment. My head hurts s bit and my stomach isn't better off. The smoke in the club is not helping much…I guess sharks aren't immune to the effects large amounts of alcohol. I'm not much of a drinker, but Itachi and I do have the week off for our vacation. And like any other hardworking employee, we do have the right to have a little fun, ne? Being an Akatsuki member is fun, believe me, and it does have its perks, but like any job, it does have its stressful moments. And stressful moments do need to be relieved ne? Whatever, I don't think my jolly blood lusting self is having much fin at this moment.

I push my way through a crowd of dancers and stumble over to the bar to resume my search for mi amigo. Sure enough, I find my co-worker in conversation with a pretty young woman…well, a one sided conversation. The young woman is flirting with him rather, while he stands there like a lump on a log. Something seems a bit off though. A small smirk graces his perfect lips. I've known Itachi to be reserved or shall I say rude with fangirls. Any approach on the female's part usually results in a death glare. Tonight is a bit different, I shall say. My co-worker seemed to have a bit too much to drink…ne?"

"Itachi-san."

No response.

"Itachi-san."

Still no response.

"Itachi-san, Itachi-san, Itachi," I repeat over and over, getting his attention.

"What, Kisame," he looks up and glares at me, his sharingan eyes looking a bit glazed over.

"Don't you think its getting rather late, Itachi-san?" I ask with a nervous toothy grin, despite my mood.

"I'm busy," came his annoyed reply.

"B-but, what abou-?"

"I'm sure you are capable of going home by yourself, Kisame."

After he said that, I felt kind of crestfallen, on top of my headache and other issues, if you will. I don't know why…criminals don't usually feel rejected when their co-worker leaves them at a bar for a chick, do they? Maybe Itachi is fun to walk with…I don't know! I look at my partner then at the female who he decided to leave me for. She is the stereotypical beautiful, with long dark hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes. Leave it up to Itachi to get all the girls. Why did I have to be the one with blue skin and gills…life is not fair, ne?

"Very well then, Itachi-san," I say, not revealing my disappointment. "I see you back at the house," I swing my sword over my shoulder and walk out.

_Alright, prologue done. This and the next chapter is a little short, but I'm pretty sure the chapters after that are longer. Hope you guys liked it. In case you didn't notice, I had Kisame add "ne?" after a few of his sentences since he usually uses it in the show. "Ne" is something added at the end of a sentence which means "Do you agree" or "Right?" I personally think it's cute…it's the same as Deidara using "un/unn" or "yes/no" after his sentences. Kisame uses his less than Dei-kun's, but he does speak pretty polite. _


	2. The Morning After

_Kisame is starting to fall for his partner in crime…hard. How will he approach Itachi on this matter? Will they become a cute couple…will Itachi even give Kisame the time of day? Are relationships even allowed on the job? Tune in to find out if love will blossom in the Akatsuki organization. KisaIta, slight DeiSaso. Please enjoy and review. I accept all reviews, both positive and nice constructive criticism, but __no__ flames._

_Note: The characters might come off as a little OOC, but this is suppose to be a cute gay romance story with added humor. But I am trying my best to keep them in character…then again my view of the character's personalities may be different than some people. After all, we do view the Akatsuki in different ways. _

_I do not own Naruto nor that gang…I mean criminal organization, the Akatsuki. If I did, Naruto and Sasuke will be madly in love with each other and I'll run off with Itachi and his street gang._

_Reviews:_

_Skins Thunderbomb_: _I corrected the spelling of Kisame's name. __I do apologize if the characters are a little OOC, but that is my take on them, how I see them. I'm trying to make this work, so I do hope you enjoy it. : )_

_Kouta of Fire:_ _Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm not really sure if Kisame drinks or not. They never mentioned it in the manga or show. I just kind of ran on the assumption of him being low tolerance since he's not all human, xD. _

**Kisame's Little Crush**

**The Morning After**

Itachi has not shown up till this morning. I stayed up all night, not only because I was nursing a hangover, but because Itachi has not arrived at the house as of yet. Let's just say I was a little worried. I'm pretty sure Uchiha Itachi, the one who has brought death to his whole entire clan, can easily take care of himself….then again no criminal is invincible from some crazy shit like some chick poisoning his drink, right? Right?!

Anyway, I'm sitting at the Akatsuki dining table eating breakfast, some Fruity Pebbles, my favorite, with some fried fish on the side, when in walks the party boy himself. The Uchiha's clothes are wrinkled and his ponytail is rather messy and partly undone. He didn't look too happy, but then again, has he ever?

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Itachi-san," I give the tired looking young man my best morning grin. He walks on like he doesn't see me. (AN: Ohayoo gozaimasu is a really polite way of saying good morning in Japanese).

"You are ignoring me, ne?" I chuckle. "What did I do?" I look at him playfully, pouting my bottom lip. Itachi glares at me with red eyes, not just sharingan, but actual blood shot eyes.

"Kisame, I'm not in the mood," was his curt reply.

I shut my mouth immediately, not wanting to be caught in Tsukuyomi or some weird genjutsu. I have been through it before, and let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty experience. Never get on Itachi's bad side… Said man walks out into the hall and heads towards his room.

After finishing my breakfast, I decided to play Grand Theft Auto, a fun little game centered around doing illegal activities. I placed my bowl in the sink without washing it and headed down the hall to my room. Today is Hidan's day for washing dishes and quite honestly I wouldn't care if he got stuck with the whole organization's dirty dishes. He is rather annoying… Anyway, I was passing the bathroom on my way to my room, when I heard this wrenching sound. I stop dead in my tracks and open the door. There was Itachi, hunched over the toilet, throwing up. He was kneeling on the floor, grasping the toilet seat with both hands. His long bangs were getting in the way. Without thinking, I quickly rushed to his side and pinned all his hair back into a neat ponytail. I then rub his back until he was done.

"Hangover, ne?" I grin, handing him a towel. "Seems like you are paying your respects to the porcelain god there." He snatched the towel, glares, and walks out. I hear a door slam, knowing Itachi is going to lock himself in his room for the day. Despite his attitude, I feel kind of bad for him. He is my partner after all and he rarely gets sick. I guess I should make some soup for him later. I don't want him to become dehydrated and possibly more sick.

The evening found me slaving over a hot stove, all for Itachi's sake. A pot of good homemade chicken noodle soup, not the Campbell's canned kind, was bubbling on the stove as various discarded vegetable scraps lay around the kitchen. I was pouring some hot green tea when Deidara walks in, sniffing the air.

"Mmm, what smells good, un?"

"I'm making soup for Itachi-san. He's rather sick today."

"Can I have some, Kisame no Danna?" he picks up a bowl and thrust it to me, his one blue eye pleading.

"Sorry, Deidara-san. This is for Itachi-san."

"Why only for Itachi-san, un?! We are all equal here, yeah. You should make some for all of us, un!"

"Sorry…I haven't thought of that," I rub my temples in frustration. Some of my associates can try my nerves at times. "I just thought about Itachi-san since he's sick and I'm kind of worried."

"Itachi this and Itachi that," Deidara huffs. "When I was sick, no one made me homemade soup. Sasori only gives me the microwavable kind, un. Why are you doing this for that damn weasel, un! He doesn't deserve it, that prick. It's only him you care about in this whole damn place, hmph!" Deidara huffs and marches out. Good riddance.

I stare at my bubbling soup. Deidara is kind of correct. I don't really care much for these people I work with except for Itachi-san…I do worry about Itachi the most. Maybe because he's my partner in this organization. Despite his reclusive personality, we have grown kind of close.

That evening, Itachi sleepily opens his eyes after a long afternoon rest. He rubs his eyes, then sits up in bed and rubs his forehead as if he has a headache. I have a front row view of the sleepy beauty…did I just say that…I mean, sleeping young man, as I am perched on his dresser. He did not detect my stealth, or lack thereof, when I intruded his room, maybe because of his hangover induced sleep. He finally noticed my chakra and glares at me, sharingan gleaming in the darkly lit room like cat eyes. I give him my trademark grin full of sharp teeth, as I sit on the dresser, kicking my legs like a child.

"Finally awake, ne?" How did your night went? Are you feeling better?" I ask, feeling less worried now that he looks better.

"Kisame," says sharply, but not loudly. I look at him with a questioning look.

"Out!"

"But I made you chicken soup and some hot tea," I point at his night stand. The grumpy red eyed man takes the soup and places it onto his lap, blows on the spoon, and takes a sip.

"Good, ne? It's homemade, no canned stuff."

"Out," was all I received for a reply.

I sigh and leap off the dresser, grumbling about not getting a thanks…and how about an explanation for last night, you know. As my hand reached the doorknob though, I heard a quiet "thanks." I couldn't help myself as a grin grew across my face, and an odd warm feeling develop in the pit of my stomach. Wait a minute, what blood thirsty criminal get warm fuzzy feelings. Never mind that.

"No problem," I say as I take my leave.

_Deidara enters the picture, xD. I love him as I should a fellow artist…anyway hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review, but no flames. There is more to come. I might take a week or more from now on to upload chapters since I have a lot of papers due, XP...I do have rough outlines down for most of the chapters though so there's no fair of me abandoning this. _

_Have anything to add, Deidara._

_Dei-kun: Should you be doing your art history homework, un._

_Yeah…anyway, Ja-nee._


	3. Lenscrafters

_Summery: You guys know the summery already. ;; _

_Notes: Sorry that this took three weeks, but I did have a lot of school papers due and I still have more due in the coming three weeks. xx This past week I went home for Thanksgiving. You may think I got a lot of this story done over that break, but with a 12 hour bus ride into NYC, research for one of these papers, and Black Friday, I wasn't productive, xD._

_I do not own Naruto, nor his gay lover Sasuke and their little friends. I also don't own Itachi or his rather good excuse of the Mafia…if I did…he'll have my babies. Now!…no one heard that, now onward to the story. _

_Reviews:_

_Txgirl123, Sadarigurl, Keep It Quiet, Kitsui, Purplewolfstar35__: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. And Kisame and Itachi, xD. _

_Bronkamuffin__: Yeah, poor Kisame. Let's hope his feelings are returned, xD._

_Scarlaluna__: I'm glad you enjoy my story as well and that Kisame's in character. I worked hard on him, xD. English is my native language though. T.T It probably sounds weird since I'm from inner NYC and probably speak some incorrect English or slang. I wouldn't mind you being my editor though. That was really nice for you to offer. Just message me your email so I can send the next chapter to you. ._

**Kisame's Little Crush**

**A Trip to Lenscrafers**

"Itachi-san," I sing song my way into the kitchen the next morning. "You know what today is, right?" I proceed to pour myself some cereal.

"Hn."

I look at my quiet co-worker who seems deep in thought, staring into his bowl of cereal. Today is Itachi's appointment with the eye doctor. Simple enough, sure…for most of us. I don't think Itachi likes the eye doctor much. See, every time said Uchiha uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, his eye sight worsens. He received the special eye technique by murdering his best friend apparently. With this, Itachi can put someone through the worst mental torment…just like my favorite person, to get the job done as sadistically as possible. Anyway, he has not told the doctor about his Mangekyou Sharingan, not wanting to blow his cover. Not that an S-class criminal would care, but when you are in need of health care, you have to compromise.

Our trek to the eye clinic was a bit awkward; per se…well maybe it's just me, knowing how much I love to talk.

"So…Itachi-san," I grin as we walk. "How you think today's appointment will go?"

"Kisame," he looks at me with regular eyes, not sharingan.

"Yes?"

"You should know by now."

"Oh…" mission conversation: failed. A few minutes pass before I decided to bring up a different topic.

"Itachi-san," he looks at me. "You haven't told me how your night went…after the club," I smile innocently, fangs and all. "How did you get so…plastered?"

"Kisame," he says curtly.

"Yes?"

"Drop it."

Second mission at conversation: double failed. What ever happened to Itachi that night probably wasn't good. Then again, knowing how reclusive my dear friend is, I don't think he appreciate finding himself in some one night stand with some random chick.

Things haven't lightened up at the clinic either.

"Itachi-san, how are you feeling since yesterday?" I ask in my third attempt at conversation. "How was the soup?"

"Fine." …well, that's an improvement, ne? After sitting down in the waiting room, I look around the area. There are some people on one side and a large glass counter containing glasses on the other side. There's a stack of magazines on a table next to me, which I decide to read since there's nothing better to do here. The first one I flip through, Travel and Leisure, was boring. Parent's Magazine, as well as Dog Fancy, was also boring. I was about to mark Seventeen boring as well until something caught my eye, "How to apply nail polish like the experts." This looks rather interesting, I though to myself. Hmm, I didn't know you need a base and top coat, I thought to myself, absorbed in the reading. This will be useful for the Akatsuki, after all it is a requirement to wear dark nail polish with our uniform. I rip the page out to show Itachi.

"Itachi-san, this will be useful for the Akatsuki, ne?" I ask with the enthusiasm of a little kid showing his mother a good report card. Mr. Stoic looks at the paper I'm holding up and then at my grinning face.

"That's nice, Kisame," he answers with a bored expression.

Sigh, I continue reading the girl's magazine, which seems to be more fun than Itachi at this moment. I turn to the next page, "How to tell you have a crush." Not interesting but I decided to read it anyway out of boredom.

You think about this person night and day.

You always stare at their picture, if you have them.

You get nervous and tend to stutter around this person.

If you know this person really well (best friend, classmate, co-worker, etc) you tend to make excuses to be around them every waking moment.

Well, except for Itachi, I haven't been around people a lot…and I do prefer working with him than the other Akatsuki members.

You tend to defend them a lot, during rumors, arguments, etc.

The only person I ever defend in battle is Itachi, then again, we're co-workers, that's part of my job.

You enjoy their company; smiling and feeling happy every time they are close by.

Well, I always tend to grin the most around Itachi. After all, we do seem to have the most fun together. Besides, he seems to accept my sadistic behavior and I find his quite enjoyable.

When you are around them, you two have the most fun.

Like I said, we do. Itac…Hey! Wait a minute, is this magazine calling me gay.

I read the bottom of the page. "If you answer yes to four or more of these, you may have a crush on this person. Maybe you should look into it."

A weird feeling hits my stomach upon reading that and I fling the magazine back onto the small table.

"Dammit!" I mutter to myself. "WTf…" I then turn to Itachi to see if he saw my little spectacle with the teen magazine. Sure enough he's looking at me with one perfect eyebrow raised. My heart skips a beat as if I'm caught with my hands dirty in something I shouldn't be in….hold on, I've done many dirty things like assassinating people and such, why should I care?

"Kisame, what are you rea-."

"Uchiha Itachi," the receptionist calls, interrupting my rather awkward moment. "The doctor will see you now."

"Kisame, behave yourself," he warns and gets up.

"Do you need me? Should I come as well?"

"No, this is something I must handle myself," he sighs. "You should know this by now," the stoic young man walks toward the door where the doctor, a young dude with glasses, is waiting. Soon I'm left by my lonesome. I'm rather bored to say the least, but I refuse to read any more magazines. Not since my previous incident anyway. I feel my cheeks growing warm at the thought of that article. It shouldn't disturb me like this, after all I'm not a fun shark that has a crush on his associate, ne…? Besides we have better things to do, like killing people and catching bijuus than bother with pointless things like romance, right? I shake my head to get the whole situation out my mind. I then notice a little girl staring at me so I give my trademark grin full of sharp teeth. She grabs her mother's arm and cowers, which I couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Mommy, I want to go home," she whines tearfully.

"Why? We just got here. What's wrong with you?!"

"Shark man scary!"

"Oh, don't be rude, chile (child). Some people can't help how they look."

(A/N: Southern/country people address younger ones with chile, I just wanted to use it since it sounds fun, XD…I'm not Southern but some of my family is).

Must say that wasn't appropriate, I thought to myself as my hand instinctively clutches the hilt of Samehada.

"Well you don't look to nice yourself, lady," I mutter. I guessed she heard because she looked at me and scowled. I paid no mind and begin to swing my sword around as I sat and waited for Itachi. If she starts something else, she has another thing coming, I think to myself.

"Kisame, stop swinging that thing around."

I look up to find none other than Itachi himself. I rest my sword on the chair next to me and hop up to greet him.

"What did he say?"

"I-," he notices the doctor waving at him from behind the counter and leaves my question unanswered. Itachi has a slightly weird expression on his usual blank face. Curious of what's troubling him so much, I follow.

"How did it w-," I stop dead in my tracks at the scene that lie before me. There is Itachi, famous mass murderer of the Uchiha Clan, trying on a pair of glasses the doctor handed to him. The glasses looks like it was stolen from Kabuto, that Michael Jackson wannabe's pet. I started to laugh but had to stifle it when I got the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"Itachi-san, you are not serious, are you?" I ask, still chuckling.

"Oh, he's serious, alright," the doctor replies as Itachi tries on a thick intellectual looking Gucci pair. "Your friend's eyesight is at a point where he needs some corrective lens."

I watch as the often expressionless young man scowls into the mirror. He takes those off his face and glares at the doctor. As the doctor hands him another one to try, I look at the rest of the glasses on display. My eyes land on a pair of small oval shaped black glasses with very thin rims. They seem like something a teen girl would wear, small and cute.

"What about those?" I say, pointing at the "cute" glasses, looking for a joke. I chuckle to myself, hoping the laugh is worth being genjutsued. "Those look rather…cute, ne?"

Itachi puts on said glasses after doc hands it to him. He looks into the mirror and his stoic eyes widen slightly. I forget about my joke looking at his face.

What stood before me was a very handsome young man…with glasses that perfectly fit his features. I wouldn't know how to describe it except by saying that the glasses made him look a bit more intellectual, or sophisticated perhaps, while retaining his attractiveness. I caught myself with my mouth agape, and quickly grinned.

"Those glasses do fit your face, ne?"

"What do you think?" he looks at me, his face back to serious mode. A tiny blush creeps onto my cheeks…oddly enough, caused by glasses wearing Itachi. That stupid article pops into my mind again, causing my face to heat up and me to stutter a bit.

_You get nervous and tend to stutter around this person._

One of those questions runs in my mind, making it the fifth one I said yes to…damn.

"Well, I…uh…"

"You should get it," the doctor says, saving me from the hot seat. "Your friend here seems to have a good eye for things like this."

"Fine, I'll take it," Itachi replies with lack of enthusiasm.

"Good. Pick up will be tomorrow," the doctor smiles, while taking the glasses back. "The total will be $180, that is if you don't have health insurance."

"I do," Itachi response in his monotone voice and reaches into his Akatsuki coat for his wallet. He takes out the wallet and looks for his Akatsuki health care card. After taking all the contents out, which isn't much, save for a few pennies and lent, he looks up.

"I don't," slight irritation in the monotone voice. The doctor looks taken back for a few seconds.

"Nani?!" Is something wrong?" I ask, a bit surprised myself.

"Nothing to worry about. I'll pay for it another day," Itachi responds, as he puts his wallet back into his coat pocket.

"Here, this is on me," I grin, coming to the rescue, and before Itachi could object, I hand the doctor my credit card.

"Wow, you're lucky to have a friend like this, Itachi-san," the doctor says, smiling warmly at Itachi. He then swipes the card and hands me the receipt to sign.

"You two seem to be really close ever since you've started coming here, Itachi-san," the doctor takes his copy of the receipt and hands me mine. "If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you two were dating…are you?"

I almost choke on my spit at that statement. "N-no…" I rub my hand behind my head while laughing nervously. "We are co-workers after all. Must look out for each other."

Itachi only raises one eyebrow casually and looks at me with otherwise blank expression. He then thanks the doctor and leaves. The uncharacteristically embarrassed shark follows suit.

_This is probably the longest chapter I've done by far. I took mad long typing this up…like hours. O.o Oh well, hope you enjoy. There were many embarrassing moments for Kisame, xD, that poor shark. Lets see how it shapes up for him. _

_I wonder if Itachi is wearing contact lens or something. He can't possibly be fighting with bad eyes. He seems to see normally, but they say his eyes are going bad, well Kakashi said that anyway…it's so odd._


	4. A Not So Date to Starbucks

_Summery: You guys know the summery already. ;; _

_Notes: Sorry again for the super long update. So many factors caused this; my trip home for Christmas, my trip to Ohio-con (I was dressed as the one and only, Itachi), getting used to my new classes, me just being plain lazy. For now on, I won't say I'm doing two and three week updates…just expect the updates randomly, xD. _

_If I did own Naruto, Itachi-my dear would never turn out crazy. Sure the face was funny, but I am rather disappointed in the author making Itachi simply evil and crazy. I have never seen a show/story where the villain was completely evil since I was like 12…Well, I'll stick to saying Itachi-hun is not that evil…denial, probably on my side, xD, but hey I like him and want him to have more a deep personality. _

_Reviews_

_Fourteenth Guardian__- Yeah, I do have a tense problem, xD. I did try to watch it this time around. On top of that, I had a friend look it over. Well, anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it. _

_Azab__- I'm glad you like it too. _

_Keep It Quiet__- Yeah, I think Kisame is rather nice too, when he's not shaving people with his sword. He seems to really care for Itachi, even in the show. Well, here's your wish, the 4__th__ chapter. _

_Bakura from School__- Don't worry, your review wasn't pointless. All reviews help me and inspire. And there are more than three, even four chapters, and hopefully some surprises in later chapters, xD. _

_Mistress-ando__- I'm not good at writing lemons or limes, but I'll try my best, xD. All yaoi must have a little lemonlime flavor after all._

_Jingas Meitel__- Hey you're the person who wrote all those great Akatsuki stories. It's an honor for you to review, xD, after all this is my very first Akatsuki story. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it as well. _

**Kisame's Little Crush**

**A Not So Date to Starbucks**

Once outside, I felt like it was in my best interested to change the situation with conversation.

"So Itachi-san, why didn't you have your health insurance card, your credit card, and your cash?" I inquire while walking next to my silent co-worker. "Your wallet was looking rather empty."

"Kisame, he speaks sternly as if he's about to tell me to shut up. To my surprise, he then lets out a sigh.

"Kisame, look…"he tiredly speaks as if he's had a long day at a boring 9 to 5 job.

"Yes?" I look at him, my curiosity peaked.

"That woman stole everything; my credit card, cash…" he says, opening up and telling me vaguely of what happened that particular night. My eyes widen in shock as

I watch him rub his forehead as if he's nursing a headache.

"What?!" From the little he told spawn millions of questions, all which I ask him right then and there. "How did she do it? Where were you? Why did you not go back and kill her? Shall I dispose of her for you? Where does she live? I'll hunt her down for you! What were you doing with her in the first place?"

"Kisame!" Itachi cuts me off from my rambling rather sharply and sighs again in annoyance. "First of all, she did it simply by sneaking into my coat and taking the wallet out, I assume…Second, I'm not going to tell you where I've been. I didn't get her because she was gone by the time I got up and she was no where in the vicinity. Trust me, I looked...and I cannot go back and dispose of her because I don't know where she lives. And I assume you know about her location as much as I do."

"We can search."

"No we cannot. If the Akatsuki finds out we are taking time off from our job to look for a female with no connection with the bijuu…anyway, just drop it. We have more important things to do."

"But we're on break!"

"Kisame!" he glares at me, as if to warn me to go on any further. We continue to walk in silence as I examine the situation in my head. Suddenly, something clicks and against better judgment, I decide to tell Itachi.

"Oh, I see!" I grin. "You don't want the Akatsuki to know that a hard ass criminal, such as yourself, been duped by a common female." I laugh at my joke.

"Kisame," Itachi warns, anger leaking into his voice. I glance out the corner of my eye, and notice the all too familiar red taking over the dark irises of his eyes. I quickly shut my mouth. Itachi walks on, his eyes in full sharingan.

(A/N: Sharingan are sexy…all of Itachi is sexy. I'll shut up now).

"Anyway, this is my situation, my business, and I advise you to stay out of it," he says curtly. He then pauses for a bit and sighs. "And to answer your last question, the reason why I did this is my business as well."

"It's so unlike you, though, Itachi-san," I say quietly, sensing a trace of embarrassment from the younger man. I look down to avoid eye contact; after all, I don't want to say something that'll cost me a trip into tsukiyomi. "Cavorting with some random female, letting your guard down like that…you must have been despe-."

"I was drunk," Itachi says bluntly, cutting me off. I know he's glaring at me now, I can feel those crimson eyes burning a hole into me. I'm pretty sure I said too much so I continue walking with my eyes to the ground.

"Besides, I have to…"

"Have to what?" I look up at him and he looks down, a slight blush on his face.

"I have to get my sex from somewhere," he confides.

"Ooh…"

"After all, who wants to date a convicted felon…and I haven't had any for a year."

"Sou desu, ne." ("I agree" in Japanese).

Guess, he's like any other twenty one year old male who just wants some "action" once in a while. I could understand, since I once was a hormone crazed 21 year old. What I don't understand is how he went with a complete stranger…after all, I bet some of the Akatsuki are gay. And you would think he'll go after me first, after all I am pretty close to him. Am I that much unattractive, I thought, feeling a tad bit rejected. Wait, why am I thinking about all this? Why should I care? I'm pretty sure I don't want my co-worker to hook up with me…ne? I shake my head, trying to rid my mind of some embarrassing thoughts. I look out the corner of my eye at Itachi and feel a blush coming on. He looks at me, one handsome eyebrow raised.

"Kisame."

"Yes?"

"You have been acting weird lately."

"How so?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous.

"You are blushing a bit and for third time today."

"Nani?" (What in Jap).

"First, after reading the magazines when the doctor called me in, second, when the doctor handed me the glasses to try on, and third, just now," he stops walking to think for a moment.

"Do you like the doctor?"

I do an anime fall, the kind people do when someone says something stupid. Well, I guess I don't have to explain myself.

"N-no," I say while getting up, smiling sheepishly. "Well…I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat. What do you have in mind?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"Dango."

"I don't mean sweets; I meant lunch…how about…" I look around my surroundings. "McDonalds," I grin while pointing at a McDonalds.

"No."

"White Castle?" I point at another location.

"No."

"Burger King?"

"No, Kisame."

"What then?"

"Starbucks," he begins to walk again before I can protest.

"But that's sweet stuff."

"I know. And you are paying since it's your turn."

I anime fall again. I swear, sometimes the boy pushes my buttons, knowing I'm not fond of sweets.

"What are you getting?" he cuts into my thoughts, studying the menu in the Starbucks.

"Itachi-san, you know I don't…" I notice the woman in front of us taking her rich dark java chip mocha frapp, which changed my mind on refusing the sweet drinks. It looks good I must say.

"That one," I point at the woman's drink. Itachi looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Thought you didn't like sweets, Kisame."

"Well, no…but you wanted to come here."

"Not everything is sweet," he points toward some sandwiches. I look at one which was marked at $5.95. (A/N: seriously).

"Takai des ne…" (Too expensive, right). I study the menu some more. "And the prices on these drinks, outrageous, ne?"

" Hurry up, Shark Dude!" We don't have all day!" Someone behind us yells. I turn around to glare at the man, then look at Itachi, about to ask for his permission to use my sword.

"Order now, Kisame" was his reply.

"Um…" I look back up at the menu.

"Now are you going to order a drink or argue with your little boyfriend there!" The same man shouts. Others in line giggle at his comment. I feel heat spreading across my face in result.

"Caramelmochafrappacino! I blurt at the barista, choosing a random drink on the menu I know nothing about. I feel Itachi's eyes on me. I know my face has got to be a deep shade of purple by now.

(A/N: I can't recall the drinks' names from the top of my head, so sorry if I'm naming fictional drinks).

"And a green tea frappacino. I'm with him," he tells the barista, then turns to the man in line. "We are simply co-workers, nothing more, nothing less."

At this comment, I felt my stomach drop.

Let's just say, the walk home was rather quiet and awkward.

_KisaIta KisaIta_

"Tobi! Get out now!" Deidara yells from the kitchen. "And don't touch…" I hear a crash in the kitchen. I shrug and continue my lonesome game of Halo 3 on the family room floor. It is already evening and those two are always arguing, and quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to be the middle man tonight.

A patter of footsteps reaches my ears and I took to see Tobi running into the family room.

"Kisame-san, hide me!" Tobi tells me in between giggles and ducks behind me.

"Where Is He?!" Deidara yells charging into the family room, with a huge scowl on his face. He starts to shape a clump of clay in his hands. "I'll blow him to kingdom come!"

"You know," I cut him off. "Leader-sama would be pretty displeased if you destroy the family room again. And Kakuzu-san will have your head if he has to pay for house repairs again."

"You're no fun, uun," he humph. "Since when you cared anyway? Thought you appreciated my art, Kisame-no-Danna?"

"I…do. I'm just not in the mood today."

"Yeah, you don't look too happy, Kisame-san," Tobi says wearily as he slowly creeps out from behind me. "Let me cheer you up," he starts to pat my back.

"Why, what happened?" Deidara asks.

"Eh…I don't feel like talking about it"

"Why?" Tobi inquires.

"Because I don't."

"Why?"

"Uh…"

"Tobi, get out," Deidara sternly commands the annoying Akatsuki.

"Why? Why should I?"

"Get. Out. Now."

"Fine, fine," Tobi skips out of the room. He mumbles "wet blanket" under his breath. Deidara throws a sofa pillow, knocking Tobi upside the head. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"OUT! NOW!"

Tobi scurries out like a little rat.

"You are no fun, Deidara-san!" Tobi shouts from down the hall.

"See if I care!" Deidara hollars and slams the door and faces me. "That damn Tobi…anyway, where were we?"

"Um…nothing…"

"Oh yeah! Why you look so down, Kisame-no-Danna?" He asks, disregarding my last reply. "Did your mission to the eye doctor go well, un? Did Itachi-san piss you off…that damn weasel, yeah. I'm going to make him appreciate my art one day, un!" Deidara goes off onto a tangent, having an ADD moment. "I bet he looked down on your art today, un. Did he? I'll teach him something, yeah."

"I don't do art, Deidara-san," I state. "And Itachi-san did not piss me off…I guess."

"What does 'I guess' mean?"

"It means nothing."

"Yes it does. Or else you would not have said it, un."

"Look, just leave me alone," I sigh, while grabbing my hair in frustration. "You are too inquisitive, Deidara-san."

"Did you just call me nosey?"

"Mm…yes. Sorry."

"Hmph!" He scowls and stomps to the door.

"Deidara-san," I call after him, not really feeling like I wanted to be left alone. I'm kind of in the mood to talk, to sort these feelings.

"Un?" he pauses, his hand on the door handle, about to open.

"I…Lets have a little chat, shall we?"

"….ok, un," he turns around and joins me on the floor, sitting Indian style. I pause my game.

"What's up?"

"Um…" I stare at the 360 controller in hands. "…I'm really confused. I don't understand myself at times anymore, my feelings…make no sense."

"What the hell you are talking about, un," he raises a perfect blond eyebrow in confusion.

"About today. About this whole week…"

"Make sense, man, yeah!"

"I don't know…why I feel so awkward around Itachi-san sometimes," Noticing I have Deidara's full attention, I explain everything...rather incoherently. "I felt rather down when Itachi-san forced me to walk home alone from the club, I took this teen magazine on how to tell if you have a crush and Itachi popped in my mind and I blushed when he tried on his glasses and I blush when the doctor asked if we were together…." I pause for a breather.

"Wait! Wait a minute…what?!"

I sigh and explain everything again, slowly. "I felt rather rejected when Itachi-san left me at the club. I don't know why… Then I took this quiz on how to tell if you have a crush and Itachi crossed my mind… I thought he looked cute in his glasses when he tried them on. I don't know if that's normal. Almost everyone points out and ask if we are dating. I shouldn't care but it makes me blush. And I'm always wanting to please him."

Deidara stares at me with one blue eye, wide in astonishment and I look down at my hands in embarrassment again.

"Sorry for rambling, Deidara-san. This makes no sense…you probably think I'm going crazy," I sigh, still looking down. "I probably am going crazy."

"No, no. you are not, uun."

I look up at him and he looks down at his hands. "…I know how you feel. I'm going through the same thing, yeah," He opens his palms and stares at the mouths on his hands, which he opens and closes repeatedly.

"W-what do you mean, may I ask, Deidara-san?"

"I went through this many times before and I'm going through it right now," he says cryptically while staring at those mouths, now sticking their tongues out.

"Wha-"

"You always want that person near; feeling empty when they are far away, feeling jealous when they are with someone else, rejoicing when they spend time with you…is that correct, un?"

"Y-yes…maybe…"

"Ah, un," he puts his hands together and made them French kiss. "Mmm."

"Deidara-san, please don't do that in front of me," I tell him, feeling a flushed grin creep onto my face.

"Oh, sorry, un," Deidara wipes his hands on his pants. "It's just…I feel…I want Sasori-no-danna, un."

I feel my eyes widen, feeling a bit surprised.

I always want him to be by my side, to acknowledge my art, un. I want to rub my hands through his silky red hair, kiss his soft lips, touch his…"

"Okay! Enough…what does that have to do with my odd feeling?"

"Oh, simply put, Kisame-no-Danna," Deidara looks up at me, a huge grin creeping onto his face. "You are in love with Itachi-san!"

"What! My heart skips a beat. My face heats up and starts to burn.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Your feelings aren't abnormal at all, uun. You have a crush on that damn Uchiha!" he looks back down at his hands again, smiling manically. "I understand it all. I just don't know how to approach Sasori…this is you and this is Itachi-san," he puts his hands together to make out again, caught in another ADD moment.

"Deidara-san, please!" I swear this boy does have ADD. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Sorry, un," he wipes his hands on his pants again and giggles. "Tell you what," the artist grins looking back up at me, blue eye shining.

"What?" I ask, a bit annoyed with the make out hand spectacle.

"I tell Sasori-no-Danna how I feel and you tell that asswipe, and we will have each other to lean for support."

"A-alright…but what if I'm not in love with Itachi-san? What if it's something else? I can't be gay, especially for a co-worker, ne?"

"Believe me, you are, un. Those feelings are no lie. I've been through it, un."

Figures, being the playboy with the weird hands. Deidara does get more action than the rest of us I'll admit…so does that mean I'm getting good advice…

"If you say so."

"Alright," he slaps his hands on his pants as if the discussion is coming to a close. "I tell, you tell, and we'll report our findings to each other. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Alright," the blond artist says while getting up. "Nice talking to you, Kisame-no-Danna. Ja-matta," he hops to the door and opens it. "And sweet dreams about having some Uchiha in you," he giggles and run out right before I got the chance to throw a sofa pillow at him.

_KisaIta KisaIta_

Author's P.O.V.

Deidara runs down the hall towards his room. There he finds Tobi standing in front the door.

"Someone has a cruuush," the childish young man giggles, blocking Deidara's door.

"Tobi. Move," the bomb artist snarls. "I don't have time for your shit tonight, uun."

Tobi, not heading Deidara's threat, starts to sing.

"Deidara and Sasori, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" At that moment, Sasori walks out of his own room down the hall. Deidara's face loses all color, seeing his object of desire heading in their direction.

"Shut it, Tobi!" Deidara hisses and grabs the masked man's arm to squeeze. Despite that, Tobi continues.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, than comes Deidara with the baby carriage!" At that, Deidara punches Tobi square in the mask. The young man slams into the door and onto the floor from the force of the blow.

"OW!"

"What's going on here, Deidara?" Sasori inquires, now standing in front of them.

"N-nothing, Sasori-no-Danna!" Deidara blushes. "Tobi is just being a pain as usual," he opens his door and walks in, not before kicking Tobi in the stomach.

"Ow!"

"Oh," Sasori raises one copper colored eyebrow. He walks on to the kitchen as Deidara closes his door, both forgetting Tobi who lies in a heap on the floor.

_Wow, this is by far the longest chapter I've wrote. I had to separate typing it in like several days. Nothing to say, except expect updates at anytime, can be a week or month, xD. ::drags Itachi to her room:: ; ) Yeah..I like him way too much, xD ::hugs::…which is kind of weird since I'm typing a yaoi story…than again I don't mind seeing my cartoon crush in yaoi situations…weird. ::continues to bother Itachi::_

_Itachi: -.-_

_Me: )_

_Itachi: -.-;;_


	5. Because They're Greeaat!

Summery: You guys know the summery already

_Summery: You guys know the summery already. ;; _

_Note: Terribly sorry this took a mighty long time. I can explain, honestly. First, I had final exams and final projects (I'm an art major), then I was busy applying for summer classes at my local college…lots of paperwork and signatures from people in my regular college and my local public college, then class trip for a month to Japan…mandatory field trip everyday with four hours of homework each night, then coming to NY to start my summer classes…and the topping of the cake, I got into a small fight with an ex best friend who then reported me to the police for assault (I never did any assault, she just hates me and wants me kicked out of school)…I still have to go to court (scary)._

_:takes a breath: Well…hope you enjoy the little limeade at the beginning of this chapter. I apologize if it sucks. I never wrote a lemon, lime, or anything close before._

_Disclaimer: I don't own that fabulous gay couple Sasuke and Naruto nor their party mates. I also don't own that ridiculously sexy man and his (mostly dead) co-workers. Or any brand products mentioned in this story._

_Reviews:_

_T.A. Raskelt__: Thanks soo much for the lovely comment. You actually gave me will power to continue, xD. I love portraying Deidara as gay…he just seems so…fruity to me. It's interesting how you mentioned (correct me if I'm wrong) that the superflat style is against anime and homosexuality. I researched it some time ago and it seems to just accentuate or bring focus to anime related things. I haven't seen anything referring to homosexuality. I admit, Deidara, as well as some other Naruto characters are a lot more interesting in fanfiction than the actual show itself._

_Kir-chan the ferret-zodiac and Slim Shady__: I'm glad you guys enjoy it. I'm very sorry I took a long time. Thanks for sticking with me through this._

_EatingClouds and black55widow__: Yeah, Kisame is rather cute so I just assume he's adorable with a crush. Glad you guys stayed, even though I'm not so good on updating._

_Love Psycho__: Thanks! :eats most of the cookies but shares some with Itachi. Itachi nibbles on the first bite, but scarfs the rest down: _

_Utsuro__: Don't worry, I'll try. Thanks for waiting this out. _

_Dragonist__: Thanks. That means a lot since it's my first Akatsuki fic. I really want these guys to stay in character even if the situation in the story is rather odd, xD._

_Aiden Rose__: Thanks. I love Kisame's ways of speaking so I had to incorporate it. It makes him look cute…for a murderous shark that is. _

_Daydrifter__: Thanks. Glad you're enjoying it. Yeah, I got to get the hang of updating. I know I've been gone awhile._

**Kisame's Little Crush**

**Because They're Greeaat!**

Oh…I-Itachi-san," I huskily moan as said man runs his tongue along my jaw line.

"Kisame. Hush it," he says sternly, pushing me back onto my bed and straddling me. He then shoves his tongue in between my lips, rather forcing his way in, instead of begging for entrance. I gladly submit though, wrapping my arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Kisame…" the young man whispers rather sternly. "Behave yourself."

"Behave myself, ne?" I inquire, staring defiantly into his inky dark eyes, eyes so deep, they seem like endless voids. "Or what?" I challenge the hot young man.

"Or else," he sits up. "You're not getting any, Shark."

"You forgot who's the larger one, right?" I grab his arm and pull him back down onto me, giving him my best grin, fangs and all.

"Don't kid yourself, Kisame," he chuckles, pinning my arms onto the bed, his lips a few millimeters from mine. I bring him into a heated kiss, which helps with releasing his rather tight grip. Taking advantage of this, I grab his wrists.

"You forgot who has the upper hand, am I right?" I grin, now on top of him, the tables reversed. "I am, after all, much larger than you," I chuckle, bring my lips to his. Itachi doesn't accept my kiss, a scowl on his face, the all too familiar shade of crimson leaking into his dark irises. Seeing the trouble I'm quickly getting myself into, I back off.

"What did I do?" my voice turning into a whine, terrified that I ruined the mood. Not to mention with a potential Tsukiyomi in order for me, to boot.

"It's not what you did, Kisame. It is what you are about to do…" his voice lowers into a mere whisper, laced with lust. "And now, you are going to finish it," he orders me like a school teacher.

My heart jumps in anticipation as I stare into sharingan. "Or else, I will not be happy…" I find myself on my back, this time letting the Uchiha have his way with me. He kisses me with such force and passion as one of his hands gravitates down to my pants, unzipping it.

"Itachi…" I moan, anticipation at finally getting some from the one I always admired.

_KisaItaKisaIta_

All of a sudden, a large beeping sound rips me from dream world. I wake up in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

"Ohayoo," Deidara calls to me as I enter the kitchen. He's the only one there now, eating a big bowl of my Fruity Pebbles.

"Hey, m-my cereal…"

"Oh! You mean this…" he looks down at the bowl. "Sorry… So, Kisame-no-danna, how did you sleep? You look rather flushed, un. Like you didn't sleep well at all last night."

"Uh, it was nice…I mean, fine," I reply, my face heating up. I sit across from him and reach for the box of rainbow colored cereal, which is then snatched up by Deidara.

"Hm, if you say so," he pours more cereal into his bowl and shoves a spoonful into his mouth. "Speaking of last night," he continues, with his mouth full. "I had the most wonderful dream. It was one of my best!" the blond artist exclaims, his one blue eye shining.

"Yeah? What was it about? Art?" I ask, rather apathetically.

"Sex! Sasori was banging m-."

"Enough, please," I interject. Why did I agree to have Deidara tell me his dreams, I have no idea. His dreams are rather disturbing, in some way or another. Then again I shouldn't speak, knowing my dream I had last night, about my co-worker, none the less. I feel my face heat up again, thinking about that stupid dream.

"Sorry, Deidara-san. It's a bit early for that, don't you think?" I sheepishly chuckle.

"Unn! Besides art, it's the best topic to discuss with breakfast."

(A/N: I don't know why but Dei Dei-kun always came off as a little slutty to me).

"Well, I rather no-."

Just then Zetsu walks in from the back door that leads to the backyard. In both of his hands, there's a rather large tree like potted plant. He sets the plant on the table.

"Meet my date. Her name is Isabella," Zetsu's white side speaks coolly. "Isabella, these are my associates, Kisame and Deidara."

Deidara raises his eyebrows. I look at the plant.

"I met her in the Home Deport gardening section yesterday," the white side continues. "She looked so beautiful, I just had to take her out on a date to the Botanical Garden. We had a picnic…"

"And some kinky pollination after," the black side finishes smoothly. Zetsu looks at me. The black side speaks up again.

"But that doesn't mean I will leave you alone, Kisame. I still want you," he licks his lips. "And after I'm done, I'll have my some lovely shark fin soup with some nice fresh sushi on the side."

I shudder at the plant man's threat, but I have to put up a front of me not being creeped out, so I glare boldly at him. That plant has been harassing me since he joined this organization and what makes it worse, the leader won't do anything about it.

"Don't say things like that in front of Isabella," the white side scolds the black. "Remember, she's a vegetarian. She only does photosynthesis."

Deidara coughs up some cereal, trying to suppress a giggle fit.

"Oh, that's right. That's right. Lets get that Miracle Grow so we can continue…with our party and pollination," Zetsu opens a cabinet door under the sink, pulls out a bottle of fertilizer, and then puts it in his coat pocket.

"Don't mind me asking…but how do you have sex with that thing?" Deidara asks, rather bluntly.

"Oh, you mean pollinate?" the white side responds. Zetsu picks up the plant with both hands and struggles with the weight for a bit. "Easy, I wait till her flowers bloom at nightfall, then I-."

"Ok, ok, enough is enough," I interject, rubbing my temples in annoyance. Deidara's obsession of all things sexual and the fact that that plant is in the same room as me (and I don't mean Isabella) is rather putting me in a sour mood. "It's pretty early for this discussion."

"Then I deflower her," the dark side finishes the sentence in spite of me.

"You are quite the annoyance, don't you agree?" I ask that damn plant in a sarcastically polite voice. Deidara, meanwhile, covers his mouth trying to suppress an onslaught of more giggles.

"And you just look so gash darn delicious, don't you agree, Kisame-kun?" the black side counters, his voice smooth as oil. "A fine specimen you are, shark man. Wait till I get my hands on you."

Deidara's giggles burst into full laugher.

"Why you!" I grab my Samehada from the back of my chair, ready to do a little weeding on my own. Zetsu hightails it out the back door, the weight of Isabella not bothering him none.

"MAKE SURE YOU USE PROTECTION!" Deidara shouts after him. He then looks at me, grinning. "Safe sex is always the way to go. You don't want no part of some fatal disease...then again I don't think the one you want to bang, that little prude, has anything contagious."

Just then my object of…I mean, fellow associate stubbles in groggily with half opened dark eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat in spite of myself.

"Speak of the devil," Deidara mumbles under his breath.

"I'm not crushing on a man. I'm not crushing on a man, I'm not crushing on a man," I say inside my head over and over as a mantra, sort of speak.

He's wearing a fitted wife beater with his favorite Ralph Lauren boxers, typical Itachi sleep ware. All his hair is tied back into a wet ponytail…most have just came from the shower perhaps. A bit of water drips from his face onto his shoulder, which I couldn't help but notice. My eyes continue downward, taking note of the view of a fraction of his six pack where his shirt has bunched up. My gaze then rest on his boxers, but I quickly look away when he glances at us.

"Ohayoo, Itachi-san!" Deidara says merrily.

"Hm," said man walks to the cabinets, taking out a large box of Frosted Flakes.

"Prick," Deidara mumbles in a way so no one can hear. I still caught it though. He then looks at me. "What's wrong with you?"

"Uh...nothing, nothing at all," I stutter, trying to block images of that dream out my head. I then hear cereal hitting bowl and instinctively turn to Itachi. Deidara follows my gaze to Itachi, who looks really occupied with his cereal.

"Look at him," Deidara whispers to me. "He looks like a science nerd, adding the correct amount of cereal and milk like they are dangerous chemicals. What a geek."

"Sh!" I try to hush the blond boy. Sometimes, he flies at the mouth and just doesn't know when to shut up.

"He…whoa, he doesn't need all that sugar!" Deidara exclaims loudly. I look at Itachi again, who has a pile of white sugar on top of the cereal.

"Itachi-san, Frosted Flakes already comes sweetened," I tell him in a cheery voice. "Maybe you should pay a little more attention to your health."

"Can it, Kisame."

I quickly look down at my cereal. Itachi sets the cereal on the table and goes back to the counter.

"Remember our bet, Kisame-no-danna," Deidara speaks rather low, to me.

"Since when it was a bet?" I ask, just as low.

"Since… Now. Who ever complete the task first, gets…um…" he thinks for a minute.

I sigh to myself. Deidara always have to make things hard, ne…

"Oh, I know! A week of Starbucks, one drink a day. And the loser has to pay for it."

I groan.

"And if anyone backs out, they are declared loser."

"Why do you have to make everything a game?"

"Because…"

"Because, what?"

"Because, I feel like it. And besides, its fun."

"What if I still need your advice."

"Oh, you can still ask me. No prop-."

"Ouch!" this coming from Itachi. I look up and noticed he has spilt a little coffee on his shirt, in an attempt of bringing it to the table. He tries to wipe it off with a paper towel. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what we were talking about, after all, he obviously wasn't interested.

"Damn," he mumbles under his breath. Seeing that the stain wouldn't come out, he takes the shirt off in annoyance. Anyone has to admit, he does have a well defined body.

"Oy, Itachi-san! You sure look hot. For a prick that is."

Itachi looks up and shoots Deidara a glare, crimson quickly taking over his once dark eyes. Deidara stuffs his mouth with one last spoonful of cereal.

"Gottagobye," he quickly gets up and skips out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with an obviously pissed Uchiha.

"REMEMBER, KISAME!" I hear him from down the hall. Looking over at a seething Itachi, I sigh and continue eating my soggy cereal.

_I apologize if this was bit shorter than the previous chapter. I hope it isn't too short. I know I get pissed when chapters I read are way too short, xD. Knowing how busy I am with this and that, I can't promise a quick update, but I will try. Just hang in there._

_:looks at Itachi: There I said it...or rather depict it in a story. You can be quite the cranker some mornings._

_Itachi: -.-_


End file.
